


Barefoot and Pregnant in the Kitchen

by rocket_rach



Series: DickBabs Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DickBabs Week 2018, F/M, day three- domesticity, dick's questionable fashion choices, greedy babara, naked dick, that poor oven mitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: day three- domesticityaka babs bullys a naked dick





	Barefoot and Pregnant in the Kitchen

Dick’s Gotham Knights hoody is by far Barbara’s favorite. 

It’s the hoody he’s currently looking for, and she’s also put on his batman boxers, which he’s also looking for. But she’s quite comfortable in the living room in front of her computer and he is the son of a billionaire, so he could just go out and buy some more. Besides, she takes a sip of her tea as her naked fiancée hurdles the couch, taking his clothes always result in a good show for her. He snatches a blanket that’s laying on the arm of the couch and glares at her.

“Those are my clothes,” he states.

“Mhm,” she agrees.

“I want them back.”

“Don’t you have a closet filled with clothes? In fact, I specifically remember you asking for the closet because, and I quote, ‘I have to have somewhere to put my polka dot button ups’. So now I’m forced to take your clothes because I only have like, 3 outfits.”

“It wasn’t just for the polka dot shirts,” He grumbles, tying the blanket around his hips. “I just wanted to wear that hoody. It’s my day off and you promised we wouldn’t leave the apartment. That hoody is my warmest.”

She reaches over and tugs at the blanket. 

“Exactly, we’re not leaving the apartment. So.”

Dick’s scrabbling to yank it up again. He finally groans and gives up, deciding to slither onto the floor in defeat. Barbara stares down at her fiancée’s naked ass and she’s feeling pretty good about this day off. But her mind is flying, trying to find a way to make it better. She turns back to her laptop, seeing a post on facebook that’s complaining about the phrase “barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen”.

Well, she can’t knock Dick up but she _can_ make him cook. 

And he’s already barefoot.

Dick’s still on the floor, glaring at her. “You’re planning something,” he grumbles. “your eyebrows are doing that scrunched up thing.”

“My eyebrows do _not_ scrunch up,” she protests. They don’t, she’s checked it in the mirror. “but I’m hungry, and if we’re staying in all day someone is gonna have to cook.”

On that note, Dick flounces into the kitchen and starts digging in a drawer. She likes the view and likes it even more when he bends over and showcases that _perfect ass_. Finally, he lets out a victorious “Ah-ha!” and whips around. There’s an oven mitt covering her second favorite part about Dick Grayson.

“Now, since apparently I’m giving into bullies today, what do you want for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> plz dont actually cook while naked there are 2 many ways to hurt urself


End file.
